Une nuit trop calme
by Lilyep
Summary: - OS - Laruku - Ken/Hyde - PWP - Par une nuit trop calme, Ken décide de se balader...


Titre: **Une nuit trop calme**

Rating: **M** plus que justifié!

Genre: heu... pwp total ^^"

Pairing: A la grande horreur de beaucoup, il s'agit d'un **Ken/Hyde**

Disclaimer: non non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ^^"

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Coucou les gens!_

_Et bien voilà encore un OS... Vraiment petit et heu... oui, c'est un pwp... A vrai dire, j'avais une scène en tête et pas mal de pairings qui pouvaient y coller... Marluuna à tiré au sort et voilà, à sa grande déception, cette histoire est donc un Ken/Hyde..._

_Bon au moins, c'est original..._

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira même si ça ne vole pas très haut et que c'est court..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Une nuit trop calme:**

Cette maison que la production à mis à notre disposition tant que nous aurons des dates à honorer dans la région est définitivement trop grande. Classe, agréable et tout ce que vous voulez mais franchement bien trop immense à mon goût... Et puis, c'est carrément paumé, on se croirait au coeur d'une vraie forêt et tout ce calme moi, et bien... ça m'empêche de dormir! Et oui, il es presque trois heures du matin, Tetsu ronfle comme un bien heureux quelque part au rez-de-chaussée, Yukki n'est toujours pas rentré - et à mon avis, ne rentrera probablement plus maintenant... elle était jolie le demoiselle avec qui il avait rendez-vous en même temps - quand au nain, je suppose qu'il dort aussi le veinard! Pfff, nan franchement, cette tournée n'est vraiment pas drôle!

Et donc, pauvre âme en peine que je suis, me voilà tout seul comme un idiot à faire les cent pas dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Oui, _les_ couloirs... Quand je vous dit que cette baraque est immense! On dirait carrément un manoir ou quelque chose du genre... Et moi, ça me fout les boules! Las, je traîne mollement les pieds sur le parquet rutilant (ou parce qu'en plus d'être superbe, cette maison est presque trop propre pour être vraie...) en avançant sans réel but, ruminant contre tout et tout le monde en me sentant injustement et totalement arbitrairement abandonné. C'est triste d'être un pauvre guitariste solitaire en pleine nuit quand même... Et puis, il fait tout noir... j'aime pas le noir... Enfin, sauf en bonne compagnie mais sans personne pour m'accompagner... Je suis comme... enfermé dans une forteresse de solitude. Seule, esseulé, et solitaire... Oui, ça fait beaucoup de solitude, je vous l'accorde (1)...

Et puis soudain, ô divin miracle, mon attention est attirée par un vague rayon lumineux qui filtre sous et à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte apparemment mal fermée. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte! Ici c'est la salle de bain! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire le SPA high-tech de cette fichue maison. Honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment jamais vu une baignoire aussi immense de ma vie....

Intrigué tout de même, je m'avance donc vers la lumière - ça fait un peu mélodramatique dit comme ça non? - aussi silencieusement que possible, me demandant tout de même qui peut bien s'amuser à faire des ablutions au beau milieu de la nuit... Yukki? Peut-être est-il rentré finalement et a-t-il décidé de se débarrasser de toute odeur compromettante? Ouh ouh, si c'est le cas, je sens que je vais bien me foutre de sa gueule!

Divertissement, quand tu nous tiiiiieeeeennnns!!!!

Bah voilà, la déprime s'en va tranquillement et j'avance toujours, prêt à surprendre le pauvre Yukki en train de se frotter de toutes ses forces - la vache, ça doit faire mal d'ailleurs, l'est quand même costaud le bougre! - et me glisse donc subtilement à travers la porte non fermée. Bien décidé à conserver mon effet de surprise, je me renfonce immédiatement dans un recoin sombre d'où, en me penchant un peu, je peux regarder sans être vu. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs...

...

Ah... raté....

C'est pas Yukki....

Mais alors, pas du tout hein!

Hyde se prélasse tranquillement dans l'immense baignoire - ouais ok, la petite piscine quoi - pleine de mousse, apparemment ravit de pouvoir profiter d'une telle quiétude. Et putain qu'il est beau! Si si, je l'ai pensé, je l'assume! Non mais franchement quoi! Je suis loin d'être une groupie - dieu merci! - mais honnêtement, je crois bien qu'aucun être humain normalement constitué ne pourrait rester totalement de marbre. Seule le haut de son torse et ses épaules dénudées dépassent, humides bien entendu, délicatement brunis par le soleil de cet été... Et son visage qui paraît encore si juvénile, ses cheveux un poil trop longs et trempés qui retombent dans son cou, sur son front... Aussi minuscule soit-il, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus beaux homme qui m'est été donné de voir. Et pourtant, j'estime que je me défend quand même pas trop mal, dans un style totalement différent, bien sûr. Moi je suis un mec, un vrai... Lui heu... Franchement j'hésite entre la princesse à laquelle il ressemblait il y a quelques années et le petit garçon dont il a souvent la frimousse... avec des muscles partout... Ouais, le contraste reste assez étonnant tout de même...

Incapable de bouger et ne sachant du coup plus trop quoi faire - pas de batteur à emmerder tranquillement et pas du tout envie de bouger non plus, allez savoir pourquoi! - je me sens bêtement retenir mon souffle alors que je le regarde se redresser un peu pour attraper le shampoing. Il lance alors un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte - merde! - et... _sourit_?!

Heu...

Intrigué, je me mords les lèvres, n'arrivant définitivement pas à détacher mon regard de ce petit bout d'homme qui se savonne tranquillement la tête. Il y a une grâce et une légèreté dans ses gestes qui me laisse assez perplexe... Nan, sérieusement, il se lave toujours comme ça? Avec ces gestes totalement affolants et ces petits soupirs de plaisir? Bah mon cochon, sa cabine de douche doit être comblée!

Le tableau est purement et simplement affolant, Hyde gémit, rejette a tête en arrière,soupire... et bon sang, je crois qu'à cet instant précis, je serais capable de tuer pour que cette petite main se referme aussi sur moi! Ses doigts glissent sur sa verge alors que son autre main frôle sa gorge puis ses lèvres comme les baisers d'un amant imaginaire... Sa langue apparaît soudainement, rose et tentante, attirant mon regard... Elle lèche, elle goûte, elle s'enroule autour de ses doigts... un, puis deux... Et je vois sa bouche aller et venir... Et ses lèvres aspirent... Et je... Et je ne peux qu'imaginer autre chose....

Ma main s'est resserrée inconsciemment sur mon propre entre-jambe et je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque quand je le vois sortir ses doigts dégoulinant de salive de sa bouche rougie et glisser entre ses propres fesses. Il n'hésite pas une seconde... je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir... Mes yeux ne le quittent plus....

Il grogne doucement, ses mains allant et venant en chœur dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. La mienne aussi qui a migré sans que je m'en rende compte sous mes vêtements. Je le suis, calquant mon rythme sur le sien... C'est un peu comme si c'était réellement lui qui me caressait... Il s'enfonce plus loin, violemment, se fait tressaillir tout seul alors que sur son sexe, sa main va à une allure folle, tapant sur son petit ventre plat dans un bruit régulier et presque insolent qui en rappelle un autre...

- Aaaaah! KEEEEEEEEEN!!!!

Il jouit. Et dans un gémissement guttural, je me répands dans ma propre paume...

Et merde.

Il en peut _pas_ ne _pas_ avoir entendu... Je suis cuit!

Réellement incapable de bouger, tremblant, j'attends honteusement la sentence qui ne tarde pas. Les yeux pétillants - et toujours aussi nu - Hyde apparaît devant moi. Merde, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire et je n(arrive même pas à refermer la bouche!

En profitant honteusement, il y glisse sa langue toute rose et, oh miracle, je reviens enfin à moi. C'est pas tout ça mais là, je ne tiens plus! Et je le plaque donc brutalement contre la cabine de douche... Il semble ravit et le baiser se fait presque désespéré, quémandant mais je ne sais plus trop de quel côté alors que je glisse mes mains fébriles le long de ses flancs encore humides. Sa peau est douce.

- Si tu avais envie de moi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. grondais-je d'une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas.

- Et quand? souffla-t-il. Avant ou après les répétitions et les lives avec les autres?

Comprenant que je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec lui, je le fais taire d'un nouveau baiser fougueux avant de le soulever brutalement en le prenant par les hanches. Je n'en peux plus et prend tout juste le temps de libérer mon sexe de son carcan de tissus souillé avant de le pénétrer d'un coup. Son souffle, sa voix semblent se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il rejette violemment la tête en arrière sous le choc et je mords la jointure de son cou sans la moindre pitié. Il ne fallait pas me monter un guet-apen, j'ai le sang chaud moi! Ses jambes se bloquent sur mes reins, j'ai chaud... Il s'agrippe si fort...

Un premier coup... et je perds déjà tout contrôle, frôlant le malaise alors que la chaleur humide du bain se répand encore dans la pièce et que son étroitesse m'accueille si volontiers. Lui semble même prêt à s'évanouir, presque incapable de crier alors qu'il accompagne mes mouvements tant bien que mal, ses ongles me lacérant la peau... Et j'adore ça...

Enfoncé au plus profond de lui, je sens que ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps. Mes jambes tremblent déjà, mon sexe me fait presque mal, ma tête tourne... je suis emporté par un vertige de sensations et honnêtement là, je ne connais même plus mon nom. Il n'y a que ses fesses sous mes mains, que sa voix qui gémit, que son corps qui m'accueille, que l'odeur de sa peau et du savon, que son sexe pressé contre mon ventre... Et moi, dans une moindre mesure...

Les yeux fermés et grognant probablement comme un animal en chaleur - ce dont je ne dois pas être très éloigné tout bien réfléchit - je sens soudain un liquide brûlant se déverser par saccade sir mon ventre et je redresse immédiatement la tête. Je veux capturer l'image de sa jouissance qui suffit alors à m'entraîner à sa suite tant la vision semble divine. La bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, les traits crispé par le plaisir, les joues rougies... Il est l'incarnation même de la luxure...

Mes jambes flageolent violemment sous la puissance de mon orgasme et sans pouvoir me retenir, je m'effondre lamentablement, l'entrainant dans ma chute sur le carrelage qui me semble agréablement glacial. Ma peau a probablement atteint le point de fusion.

Nos respirations sont haletantes, désordonnées et nous sommes toujours unis, pulsant encore en chœur. Il est niché tout contre moi. C'est adorable.

Mais je me sens totalement perdu...

- Pourquoi? soufflais-je s'en avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

J'aurais probablement me fait de m'abstenir d'ailleurs car malgré la chaleur qui m'étouffe presque, je frissonne alors qu'il se redresse un peu. Je me sens tout nu, c'est bête quand même... Ses sourcils se froncent. Je n'aime pas son expression.

- Tu regrettes? crache-t-il presque.

Merdheu! Mais elle est passée où sa jolie voix cristalline qui gémissait mon nom il y a trente secondes encore?

- Non... Oh que non! fis-je dans un cri du coeur.

Je ris. Il est mignon. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas... Que vient-il de se passer? Et... et après?

Je ne veux pas y penser...

- Tu vas attraper froid... rajoutais-je d'une voix étrangement tendre.

Il a l'air surpris, décontenancé. Franchement, je le suis aussi. Ce ton ne me ressemble pas... mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher... Et puis, il me rend mon sourire et retrouve sa place contre moi, tout simplement.

Désormais, moi aussi je saurais quoi faire lorsque mes nuits seront trop calmes...

**FIN**

(1) réplique honteusement volée à "L'Âge de Glace 3"

_Hum, et bien voilà... j'ai pondu ce truc à trois heures du mat' cette nuit et l'ai à peine modifié en le tapant, juste un peu étoffé et pourtant, ça reste vachement court quand même. Je suis heu... perplexe disons. Pas forcément gênée par ce que j'ai écrit mais plutôt insatisfaite tout en me disant que je ne me vois pas faire mieux sur cette scène..._

_Bref, j'attends vos avis ^^"_

_Bisous tout le monde!_

_Lilys_


End file.
